


Fame

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The remake of Fame is filming at NYADA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fame

The remake of Fame had been filming for three weeks and the enthusiasm level at NYADA was starting to wane. Officially, the school was closed for winter break but many of the students either lived in the city or had elected to stay and play extras in the film. Some lucky students and faculty had won supporting roles and a handful of them were playing the main characters.

The director, a NYADA alum, was delighted to help his alma mater but it wasn’t a purely altruistic choice; the film was on a shoestring budget. A very thin shoestring. In return for the publicity and experience for their students, he’d negotiated a deal for use of the school and the people in it. In addition to academic credit, students with speaking parts would receive a small scholarship from the film company. There had been some grumbling about the money but not one student refused to audition.

In the hall leading to one of the small performance spaces, an assortment of students, faculty and staff listened as the director delivered a few instructions for one of the film’s musical numbers.

Action was called and everyone fell silent as the actors delivered their lines. The singer struck a soft chord on the piano and the lyrics of “Out Here On My Own” rose, filling the space and soaring out over the crowd until the song ended, the music faded away and the director yelled: “Cut!” and “Wrap!”

Rachel’s former sycophants were present along with their new star, an orange-haired amazon with a huge voice and an ego to match. They’d been extras in a few scenes but none of them had been picked for speaking parts. Regardless, they hadn’t missed a minute of filming, nor had they missed an opportunity to critique everything from the acting to the choice of wardrobe and props.

As the director prepared for the next scene, the amazon left to talk to a classmate and the sycophants moved to a practice room and waited for the singer and pianist to emerge. They’d jeered at all of the casting choices, but those two in particular had earned the sycophant’s ire. They especially disliked the fact that this new version of the movie featured the pair in a gay romance.

“I thought the old man left years ago,” Sycophant 1 sneered while his friend laughed and nodded.

“Rotten old Apple hanging around with Carmen’s charity case,” Sycophant 2 sniped back. He might not be near the top in any of his classes, but he could hold a grudge better than any of them. Three years later, the verbal rebuff they’d received after Charity Case won Midnight Madness still stung.

“Just look at the way the director hangs all over them. Makes you wonder what kind of scholarship they’re getting. Bet it’s more than just the tiny check the rest of the stars got.” Sycophant 1 brushed his hair out of his eyes and sniffed. “Seeing them act out a love scene… It’s almost enough to make you gag.”

“You’re right,” Sycophant 2 murmured, paying more attention to his empty stomach than his companion’s complaints. “Let’s go see what catering has before our appetite is ruined.” He flounced out, the other following, both of them wearing identical sneers.

+++++

“From the look of those two, catering’s serving lemons.” Adam put his arm around Kurt and leaned in close enough to whisper in his ear. “Too bad there’s no zombies in this film. They’d be perfect; they’re already green.”

“Do you think they were listening to that last scene?” Kurt asked with a frown. They were alone now that the crew had gone to set up the next scene and most of the cast had headed for the cafeteria where the film’s catering service was providing lunch.

“Hanging on every note,” Adam said lightly. “Their jealousy is delicious.”

“Delightful?” Kurt teased.

“De-lovely,” Adam sang, wiggling his fingers as if playing the piano.

“You’re the lovely one,” Kurt said, giving Adam’s cheeks a pinch. Then pinching the lower ones for good measure.

“Stop that or I’ll play in a lower key next time.” Adam rubbed his bum theatrically but stopped when he realized Kurt was watching him with great interest. “See something you like?”

“I do,” Kurt said, taking a step back to get a better view and laughing when Adam wiggled and sang, “booty booty booty”

“Your favorite song,” Kurt teased before licking his lips.

“Not any more,” Adam corrected him, putting his hands on Kurt’s waist and pulling him close. Softly he began to sing, “Oh, baby, be strong for me, Baby, belong to me”

“Help me through,” Kurt sang in reply putting every bit of his heart into the words, “Help me need you”

Even before they were cast in the movie, that song had held special meaning for them. To share it on screen while playing a couple falling in love made it even more meaningful.

Stopping the song abruptly they leaned in for a kiss that became two, then three. When they finally broke apart, Adam took Kurt’s hand and spoke softly in his ear.

“We’re gonna live forever,” Adam said, both a promise and a vow, before the corners of his mouth twitched into a little grin. “Even if we don’t become famous, those two will definitely remember our names.”

Laughing, they went in search of lunch and a convenient pair of seats within full view of the sycophants.

 

::end::


End file.
